1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of log structures. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved corner assembly of a log structure and a method for constructing same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Log structures are well-known in the art. These include log cabins, log outbuildings, and other structures where the exterior walls are primarily constructed of logs. Walls for log structures erected by known construction methods are typically constructed at the building site, one log placed upon another one at a time. This method is required in order to connect the ends of logs forming two adjacent walls, whereby such logs must overlap each others' ends to form a structurally sound corner between the two walls. This method is time consuming and weather dependent, and involves a great deal of manual labor. It does not lend itself to the prefabrication of walls for log structures. However, prefabrication of walls in general allows for much greater construction efficiencies, because the walls may be erected within an enclosed environment, without regard to weather conditions at the building site. There are also efficiencies of scale achieved with prefabrication. Final assembly of a structure at the building site is much faster if the walls are prefabricated, and final assembly is more readily performed with the assistance of machinery, such as cranes, thereby reducing labor expense and the total time required.
Construction methods involving prefabricating wall panels at a remote location and then installing the panels at the work site are well known in the art. See, e.g., Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,079 (Oct. 4, 2005), “System and Method of Panelized Construction”. However, none of these methods have been adapted for the walls comprising log structures such that the individual walls can be easily erected and mated together, then made secure.
The prior art discloses various methods for mating adjacent walls of log structures. Traditional methods include using logs with notches cut into their surfaces near the log ends, such that the end of a log of one wall will snugly fit into the notch of an adjacent log of the second wall. See Garber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,489 (Feb. 20, 1990), “Log for Constructing Log Structures and Associated Log Fabricating Process”; Paxton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,630 (May 9, 2000), “Log Based Assembly Kit”; Chambers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,526 (May 20, 2003), “Accelerated Log Building Method”; Morgenstern, U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,233 (Feb. 8, 2005), “Cast Log Structure”. These construction methods, however, require each log to be placed one at a time to fit the notch of the underlying log. This does not lend itself to rapid construction.
Still other methods are known in the art wherein the ends of the logs themselves are notched, tongue-in-groove style. See Wrightman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,520 (Jul. 12, 1983), “Log Building Construction”; Magnuson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,724 (Apr. 16, 1985), “Building Structure”; Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,452 (Sep. 1, 1998), “Log Construction”; Davis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,803 (Aug. 23, 2005), “Modular Building System”. In each of these construction methods, however, the corners are mated together snugly, so individual logs must still be placed one at a time or the adjacent walls cannot be mated.
Construction methods using alternating protruding logs are also known in the art. See Faw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,532 (Aug. 7, 1984), “Prefabricated Wall Unit for Log Building Construction, Method of Producing Same and Method of Constructing Log Building Therewith”; Calkins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,680 (Jul. 16, 2002), “Log Panel System with Panels Comprising a Plurality of Stacked Logs and an End Board Fixedly Attached to the Ends of Each Panel”. In this construction method, the alternating logs and the spaces between them serve the function of the notched out tongue-in-groove design described above. But as with the previously described methods, the mating log ends are very snug when the wall is completed, again requiring log by log construction.
Thus none of the disclosed prior art anticipates the present invention.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the aforesaid problems, by providing a method of construction whereby adjacent walls having alternating protruding log ends can be easily mated at the corners during erection of the walls, thus lending itself to the use of prefabricated walls for log structures. As such, full walls may be built in a weather-independent environment, such as an enclosed assembly plant, and then moved to the building site, ready to be erected. This creates a savings in time and money, because of the efficiencies of prefabrication at a single location and the independence from weather conditions. Erection time of a log structure at the building site when prefabricated log walls are used is a matter of hours, rather than days or weeks under old log-on-log methods. Multiple homes can be constructed at once in the assembly plant, further increasing efficiencies.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved log structure that can be prefabricated in a remote location away from the building site.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved log structure that can be prefabricated in a weather-independent environment.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved log structure that consists of prefabricated walls which can be transported fully assembled to the building site.
It is further objective of the present invention to provide a useful, improved log structure that can be quickly erected using mechanical means to lift and position fully assembled walls, such as cranes.
It is further objective of the invention to provide a method for erecting useful, improved log structures utilizing prefabricated walls.
Other objectives of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.